Summer love
by TekiKamiNeko
Summary: the title says it all. A KaguraSakaki. this is my first fanfic so yeah..UNFINISHED


Chapter 1: Game time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Azumanga daioh.

This is my first fanfic. so tell me if i got any mistakes.

* * *

As always Miss Yukari did her usual thing in the classroom. She would teach.  
She would catch Ayumu(Osaka) sleeping. Sakaki staring out the window.  
Tomo shouting out random stuff as Miss Yukari teaches. Kagura looking out into space thinking about her practices. And Chiyo-chan and Yomi taking some notes. Same old, same old. The bell rang, and everyone went downstairs to the school store to buy bread. As usuall again there was not much bread left for all of them(Kagura,Tomo,Yomi,Osaka,Sakaki,  
and Chiyo-chan). But luckly they all brought their own lunch. As they all walked to the roof to have lunch, Kagura asked Sakaki if they wanted to hang out after school. Sakaki nodded. When they got to the roof, Tomo rushed to the bench and started to eat.  
Kagura sat next to Sakaki, Sakaki sat next to Tomo, and the others say on the other bench. Of course, Tomo was the first one to finish her lunch. Then Sakaki turned to Kagura and asked, "Where are we gonna go after school..?" Taking a bite of her sandwich after saying so.  
"Oh, we're just going to my house to play some games.  
Is that okay with you?" She grinned her usuall grin, making Sakaki blush lightly. For some reason she found Kagura..cute. She managed to say an 'Okay' while still blushing and looking at Kagura. After school, Sakaki waited in front of the school for Kagura. Soon Kagura came running toward Sakaki waving her hand in the air. When Kagura got to Sakaki, she appologized for being late. "It's okay" Sakaki said. As they walked toward Kagura house, Sakaki saw Kamineko. She stopped and stared at it. She was about to reach out her hand until Kagura jumped in and scared it away. Sakaki let out a sigh. Kagura turned around to face Sakaki and smiled at her. She started to blush again. But, whats this? Kagura is not smiling anymore and is also blushing while she scrached the back of her head. They continued to walk to Kagura's house. When they got to Kagura's house, Kagura eagerly opened her front door,  
and dashed to her room. When she got to her room door, Kagura made a hand gesture for her to follow.  
When Sakaki reached Kagura's room, she saw her already setting up her Gamecube. She saw that her bookbag was tossed carelessly to the corner of her room. Sakaki gently placed her bookbag next to Kagura's and sat on Kagura's bed which was in front of the t.v across the room. Kagura got some cloths and said, "I'll be right back. Im gonna change. I hate this uniform." She grinned and walked out the door heading to the bathroom. When Kagura came back 2 mintues later,  
Sakaki was surprised at what Kagura was wearing. Kagura was wearing a short skit what was stripped with blue and black, and her shirt was a black and pink polo. Kagura looked down, blushed, and said,  
"I dont usually wear this kinds of things. But..yea.." Sakaki blushed. She tossed her uniform on her computer desk all folded up, and sat on the floor by the t.v. Sakaki just watched her.  
Kagura offered her to play, but she just nodded no and said that she just wants to watch her play. A few minutes passed and Sakaki said, "Uhm..Do you have..cloths i can borrow? I also really dont like this uniform." Kagura answered, "Yeah. There are some in my dresser"  
she said without looking at Sakaki and pointed to the corner of her room where her dresser was.  
Sakaki got up and opened one drower. She saw about four different colored skirts and polo's. She thought to herself, 'She must like to wear skirts with polos..' She took out a Black pleaded skirt and a red polo. She asked Kagura if she can change in her room, and to not look while shes changing. Kagura just nodded, still focused on the game. As Sakaki undid her skirt and took it off,  
Kagura turned her head a little to get a look at Sakaki and blushed a dark crimson red. But when Sakaki turned her way, she quickly turned back to her game. But Sakaki knew that Kagura was looking at her and blushed. When Sakaki was done she told Kagura she was done. Kagura then turned to see Kagura. Once Kagura saw Sakaki she blushed once again. She then grinned and said, "You look cute." Sakaki blushed and looked down at her feet holding her shirt.  
Sakaki walked up behind Kagura and watched as she played her game. Sakaki asked, "What game are you playing, Kagura?" Kagura paused the game to turn to Sakaki and said, "Bloody Roar" And smiled that smile that always made Sakaki blush.

* * *

well thats all folks. sorry to leave u hanging. im jus really tired and sleepy.  
i really need to get some sleep. maybe ill finish it up later tonight or tomorrow.and I want to watch the Debut(a filipino movie )  
with my parents. hang in there. REVIEWS PLEASE! 3 k-thx 


End file.
